Such individual wheel drives with rear-mounted planetary gear can be used, for example, in local traffic buses. Since in this drive, the otherwise usual axle bridge housing for axle drive and differential are omitted and replaced by an axle body without interior shafts or an individual wheel suspension, it is possible to build buses having very low floor height. In the former driving arrangements for low floor buses with individual wheel drives, the arrangement of the actuating device for disc brakes proves disadvantageous, since it reduces the passage in the floor of the bus to the height of the wheels.